Galar
Galar is the region where Pokémon Sword and Shield takes place. It debut in Pokémon the Series: Sword & Shield. Cities and towns * Postwick * Wedgehurst * Motostoke * Turffield * Hulbury * Hammerlocke * Stow-on-Side * Ballonlea * Circhester * Spikemuth * Wyndon Landmarks * Wild Area ** Meetup Spot ** Rolling Fields ** Dappled Grove ** Watchtower Ruins ** East Lake Axewell ** West Lake Axewell ** Axew's Eye ** South Lake Miloch ** Giant's Seat ** North Lake Miloch ** Motostoke Riverbank ** Bridge Field ** Stony Wilderness ** Dusty Bowl ** Giant's Mirror ** Hammerlocke Hills ** Giant's Cap ** Lake of Outrage * Slumbering Weald * Galar Mine * Galar Mine No. 2 * Motostoke Outskirts * Glimwood Tangle * Route 9 Tunnel * Rose Tower/Battle Tower * Energy Plant * Isle of Armor * Crown Tundra Pokémon League Gym Leaders Champion Cup Champion Trivia *Galar is the first core series region: ** To not have an "o" in its English name. ** To not have an Elite Four. ***Because of this, the Galar Pokémon League only have the Champion Cup, where the player character only battle the rivals, three of the eight Gym leaders, in the Semi-Finals and Finals receptively and battle the Champion in championship match. ** To contain no settlements that end in "Town" or "City" in their English names. ** To introduce no Mythical Pokémon at the time of its release. ** To contain a single landmass the map of which does not fit on the screen. Previous regions with multiple maps either contained or were archipelagos. ** To introduce four fossils, the most of any region so far. *** Despite this, the region does not beat the record for most Fossil Pokémon introduced (five in Kanto) due to the Galarian Fossil Pokémon being unable to evolve. *** Also, for the first time, none of the introduced Fossil Pokémon are Rock type. ** To have two Gym Leaders resign from their posts over the course of a single game's plot. ** To not have an anime series solely dedicated to Ash Ketchum fully exploring the region in a journey. *Galar is based on the United Kingdom. *Like Kalos, Galar is based on an European country. *Galar is one, if not the biggest, region so far in the Pokémon franchise. *Much like Johto, Galar region does not have an -type Gym Leader or other notable specialists. *Galar is the first region to have a -type Gym and Gym Leader. *Galar is the first region to not have traditional badges. The names are now simply the Type used by the Gym Leader. *Galar is the first region where trainers have to wear official/regulation uniforms when challenging gym leaders. *Galar has the fewest numbered routes of any core series region, with ten. *Gym Leader battles are public spectacles, with gyms now having stadiums for the battles. **The puzzles and challenges each gym has retained from previous games, though. *Galar's gym challenge bears similarity to the Heartland Carnival in the anime series, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. **Having to register to participate. **Collecting pieces of an emblem to gain entry into the final round. *This region is rumored to be connected to the Kalos region. *The adjectival form of Galar is "Galarian". Category:Regions Category:Geography Category:Game locations Category:Anime locations Category:Manga locations